Beyond Calling
by Obsessed With Top hats
Summary: when Danny tries to tell sam he loves her, it all goes wrong and so much happens that he cant take it anymore. so he decides NO MORE WILL HE BE DANNY PHANTOM Permanantly stopped... sorry
1. truth and pain

Beyond Reason

* * *

_My name? Danny. My past? Dreaded. My heart? I don't even know if I have it anymore_.  
  
Danny looked on as Sam walked off into the rain cursing at him, Then as she said the last word, a flash of lightening zapped across the sky. As she walked two tears made their way down his face.  
  
_What have I done? Told her something no one knew.  
_  
"Sam, wait please" he pleaded "I'm sorry"  
  
she didn't hear, she continued walking, as one last tear made its way down his face, he couldn't take it, he went back inside and slammed the door so hard it cracked, he didn't care anymore, he was going to trash the place, then run away, that would teach her.  
  
_My life? WHO GIVES A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME!_  
  
Anger surged through him, as he went ghost for the last time, and destroyed the place, taking the thermos, and packing everything but his bed and a picture of him a Sam smiling in a photo booth, he threw it to the ground, breaking it, and with his last bit of anger he threw the thermos into the ghost zone, not wanting to be a hero anymore  
  
_Why me. Why did she leave? I didn't do anything to her except kiss her. I thought she loved me, I guess I was wrong._  
  
He walked down the street as his ghost sense kicked in, the box ghost appeared but Danny ignored it and continued to walk He couldn't take this, he walked for 20 miles and found an old abandoned house, he would stay here until he died, he was going to drop out of school and live like this, no one cared anyway  
  
_No ever will care for me! I should just kill myself!_  
  
'No.' he thought ' only my friends helped me, tomorrow I will go to school and tell them I'm leaving for good then run away. Back here' and with that another voice in his head cried out  
  
'SHE DOES LOVE YOU BUT THAT KISS WAS TOO MUCH OF A SHOCK'  
  
'No.' said the other 'she hates me and she always will'  
  
He decided not to go back to school, but this was going to be hard, this was his new home, no more ghosts, no more DANNY PHANTOM.  
  
_No more will I save them, no more will I 'go ghost' NO MORE WILL I BE DANNY PHANTOM!_

* * *

this erupted when i read a story called 'Hello' and i thank that person for helping my imagination go wild,

i live for reviews


	2. Danny has company

ok story time

and yes i heard it in the preview for spiderman2 as well

* * *

Danny had been doing this since he was 14, and he was now 16.  
  
Though he thought life would get better, it didn't, the old house he took refuge in was beginning to stink, though he didn't care, he was thinner than the grim reaper, his body crying for food, he had never left the house, this was his home, he started here and it would end here, every night he would cut himself, saying that Danny Phantom was no more, the only thing he had to the outside world, was a phone, it still worked, but he didn't care  
  
_My heart was happy, of course someone had to ruin it for me._  
  
The next morning he woke up to the receiver going off,  
  
_She just wants to mock me, break my heart again, she doesn't give a damn where I am.  
_  
"Danny, I know your there, I tried every phone number trying to find you, please Danny, I'm sorry..." it was Sam  
  
_No, she's not, she hates me. Why me? That one night we had to ourselves, and it only brought us closer, close enough I thought for a goodnight kiss, I guess I was wrong.  
_  
"Danny please I know your there, starving yourself, in a place that must be killer on the lungs. Especially for you,"  
  
_I wonder if she knows she sounds like Jazz.  
_  
"I must have sounded like Jazz on that comment, but, Listen Danny I'm sorry that night brought you pain but my heart just wasn't ready, I'm sorry Danny, I kept leaving food for you but the kids around here would take it as soon as I turned my back..."  
  
"You know Sam I don't care anymore, soon it will be all over, and I wont be Danny anymore" that was his response to the machine  
  
"Danny please pick up the phone! I'm sorry I hurt you, but I felt like killing my self afterwards, please Danny!"  
  
_Not on your life Samantha Manson.  
_  
"Danny I wish I said something that stopped you from leaving but I was too scared. So I guess it might stop you from killing yourself unless you are already dead."  
  
_What the hell ever, Sam_  
  
"I just want to say, I love you Daniel Fenton"  
  
The receiver stopped with one last 'beep'.  
  
Danny sat there, shocked.  
  
_Did- did she just say, she loves me? No, she can't love me, she never should say that._  
  
Though he still didn't forgive her, he took the food she gave him, and within two months, he was himself again, but his heart was still broken, until he heard the doorbell ring...  
  
_I am in no freaking condition to have company, especially someone like you Samantha Manson.  
_  
He went to the old duffel bag he had brought and pulled out his old clothes, and put them on...  
  
_They still fit..._  
  
He went to answer the door...

* * *

FEAR MY ALL POWERFUL CLIFFY! 


	3. phone calls and food

Danny opened the door to find...  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Damn people can't even respect my privacy!"  
  
He yelled as he slammed the door in anger.  
  
His stomach grumbled. He looked out side once more, and looked down...  
  
_FOOD!  
_  
He picked up the bag, and opened it, the smell of chicken noodle soup met his nose, and knowing her, it might have just noodles. He set the bowl onto the table and looked at it. No tofu.  
  
_FEED ME!_  
  
He quietly ate it without a sound, his hunger going away with each bite, then he noticed.  
  
_For two years she has been feeding me, Just because I might die. I owe her, more than ever. More than anything, I owe her big._  
  
He decided he might just come out of this shell he called home. He might just go visit her. As he thought about it a bad thought came to his mind.  
  
_What if she still hates me?_  
  
He then decided to catch her when she comes by, but his thoughts carried him away again.  
  
_Yo! Einstein you have a phone, use it! He looked at the phone, and picked it up hoping she still lived by his house, he dialed her number, and heard her voice.  
_  
"Hello, may I ask who you need to talk to and who you are?"  
  
Her voice was music to his ears. Then he spoke hoping his voice hadn't changed.  
  
"Hi Sam" damn hormones changing his voice  
  
"Who - Who the hell are you?"  
  
"It's me, Danny"  
  
"What the hell ever dude"  
  
Danny heaved a sigh. The only way to do this.  
  
"My name is Danny phantom,

And no one know who I am,

I have two friends,

They know no ends,

And their names are Tucker and Sam"

At this Sam sounded like she would laugh "What?" he asked  
  
"I'm sorry but my friend Danny isn't Danny Phantom"  
  
"Sam, it is me I swear it! You leave food on my doorstep every day, I ran away two years ago in anger! My name is Daniel Fenton!"  
  
"Yeah right! Everyone knows he ran." 

"But do they know why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because Sam those two years ago I kissed you because I loved you Samantha Manson"  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"But why - why did you call?"  
  
"I wanted to say thank you for getting me that food, and that I'm sorry this had to happen, and I-I still love you Samantha."  
  
She knew he only used her full name when he was serious.  
  
"Danny I-I-I don't know what to say."  
  
And she really didn't.  
  
"I guess I love you too." She finally said to him.  
  
At this he said  
  
"Sam promise me one thing. Don't tell tucker I called."  
  
"You got it Danny."  
  
And with that they both hung up. Danny felt a little better.

* * *

Hehehehehehehe. okay three pages worth and only 408 words? thats just wrong...


	4. who the hell are you?

Danny is 16 in this story it says so in chapter 2

Disclaimer: if I owned Danny phantom, Danny and Sam WOULD be a couple by now.

* * *

Danny sat there waiting, waiting for the food that Sam usually brought. Then the doorbell rang, it was her. He opened the door and picked up the bag. When he looked up he saw someone, the eyes looked so familiar...  
  
"HEY YOU, GET OUT OF HERE, FUCK OFF!"  
  
The eyes only blinked, and then disappeared after a voice said  
  
"That is no way to talk to a girl"  
  
The voice sounded familiar too. He ignored it and closed the door.  
  
His heart was hurting him as it pounded against his ribs, and sweat furrowed down his head, his hair so untidy, the only thing that kept it as tidy as he could get it, was an old rubber band.  
  
_No one cares... no one ever will...I have to end this... I have to do it...  
_  
He walked over to the couch and collapsed onto its musty old surface, and thought about it, while two eyes gleamed from the window... staring into the empty kitchen.  
  
He finally fell asleep under the thin light of the moon, which cast a thin shadow across the dark, dank room.  
  
The two eyes stared sadly into the room as darkness engulfed it, when a cloud flew over. They stared as the moon flew back into view.  
  
The next morning Danny woke up to a doorbell buzzing repeatedly.  
  
"Damn kids"  
  
He got up and opened the door to group of five kids, angrily staring at him. The one in front spoke.  
  
"Sir our food has been appearing here and usually we would take it but for 6 weeks it has not come. Why is that, do you know?" he asked  
  
"Because I need to eat too and second of all that food was originally meant for me an old friend would bring it here and I have been eating what she brought --" a kid cut him off  
  
"So you are eating OUR food?"  
  
"Yes, you midgets got a problem with that?" he asked in a tone (A/N: I resent that remark since I am only 4' 8")   
  
"Actually we do" the leader said, and with that each of them brought out a weapon, but one of them said  
  
"How old is this gal you speak of?"  
  
"You kid are a perverted freak, she is sixteen, which I'm sure is at least 12 years older than you" with that remark they all closed in with their weapons flinging through the air when a voice called out  
  
"HEY YOU LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

* * *

Who could that be? (is being sarcastic) 


	5. they know

This is a pg-13 piece because I put my emotion of rage and sadness into it...

* * *

"LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE" said a voice  
  
They all looked to where the voice came from, and there stood a lady, about sixteen, with black hair, looking pissed.  
  
"Why should we lady?" asked a boy  
  
"Because I said so!" she said as she walked towards them.  
  
At this they stood shocked back up into the door. Danny took advantage of this and pushed one of the boys. Then like a bullet he slammed the door right in the kid's faces.  
  
It was about an hour later, his stomach growled. He heard the doorbell buzz again. He opened the door to a huge bag of food, he picked it up, looked around and opened the bag. A smaller bag, and a huge amount of food was in it, he took out the smaller bag and left it outside for the kids. As soon as he ate, he walked over to the couch and took a nap.  
  
Love. Hate. Pain. Gain. These describe my life and nothing can change it...  
  
He woke up just 10 minutes after falling asleep. He heard the doorbell, got up and went to the front door, expecting food. Instead he found himself face to face with a stranger. The same one who had told the kids to leave.  
  
"No offence but who the hell are you?" he asked  
  
"Its me Danny, its Sam" she said  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah, and I'm a freak" he said sarcastically  
  
"You have ghost powers Danny, you got them from your parents invention" she said to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
He stared at her. Thinking. She looked like Sam, and sounded like her....  
  
"Come in.," he said finally letting her in...  
  
a pain flew through him as she walked in...  
  
"what happened while I was gone?" he asked her  
  
suddenly she started crying.  
  
"Danny, they know..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"they all know you're a ghost"  
  
"WHAT? But how?"  
  
"tucker got bribed a few days ago when I was gone, he told them all im so sorry" she continued to cry.  
  
Suddenly a loud gunshot was heard...

* * *

cliffy cliffy


	6. DANNY PHANTOM RETURNS!

... this is an update on the other chapters, YAY DANNY IS COOL!

* * *

Both of them ran towards the door, and as soon as they opened it, another gunshot rang through the air. then what they saw horrified them.  
" I WONT LET YOU HURT HIM!" screamed a voice. 

They stared as a cat like creature stood in front of the house, blood was dripping onto the ground, the creature only shook as each shot pierced the deadly silence. suddenly it roared and leaped towards her attacker, whose identity shocked both Danny and Sam. It was Dash.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

one last gunshot rang through the air, and the poor creature, hit the ground with a loud thump. They both stood there shocked then...

"You're next Phantom Boy!"

and with that Danny slammed the door, scared, yet angered by the fact he was being hunted. but as he was about to lash out and hurt Dash, a loud roaring sound caught his ears, and as he opened the door he saw a sight that would shock anyone...

the creature was standing, covered in dry blood, but what was so blood curdling was that it had wings, huge black ones with an endless gaze of pale, blood only added to the shock, and it roared again this time danny saw its fangs glowing white in the sun, suddenly it lashed at Dash and pinned him to the ground...

it looked like it was about to bite his neck.

"GET OFF ME YOUDAMN BIRD" Dash exclaimed

"NEVER, FREAK" said the winged creature "and i am not a 'damn bird' im a damn griffin"

then Danny knew that 'it' was really a 'she', because only a girl would joke like that, even though it wasnt funny considering the condition of the griffin.

" IF YOU LEAVE DANNY ALONE ILL LEAVE YOU ALONE!"

" NEVER YOUDAMN BIRD"

at this she roared louder than ever, and suddenly she raised her claw and brought it down suddenly dash was up but cut up badly.

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME ADAMN BIRD!"

she then ran at him, and headbutted him into the thorn bush, but he didnt care, once he got up he shot at her, but she was able to dodge each shot. she dodged every bullet and then she tackled him and raised her head ready to bite, he was lucky enough to dodge the bite, but sadly she became an easy target as her claws got caught in the ground. he raised his shot gun right at her neck, and just as he fired she broke free and dodged it.

but she didnt know it was a heat seeking bullet, and hit her sqaure in the chest, and with the one shot, she hit the ground.

a loud screech filled the air, Danny then lost control and muttered under his breath "going ghost" his body was then glowing and suddnly Danny Fenton was no longer there, Danny Phantom had taken over. he approached dash and snarled" leave the girl alone" the gun clicked in Dash's hand and he aimed at Dannys heart i told you that you were next. as soon as the shot was heard Danny disappeared from view and reappeared behind Dash and yanked the gun from him and snapped it in half before staring Dash in the eye and saying "and i said dont hurt the girl" he then raised his fist and punched Dash in his face and walking to the creatures side and picking her up and floating back to his home, He placed her on the couch and began looking around for some medication...

* * *

sorry didnt know bout the double edge post, btw this story ain't over kids, i'm back and things will get a little random, that's because i'm still a little bit rusty ok? so keep those reveiws up! clinky mr. button so shiny mr. button lol 


End file.
